


Spellbound

by SkySword



Series: Miscellany Ventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Harry gets an vacation, Hinted Relationships, M/M, Same-sex relationships, pen pals overseas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: When Jirou accidentally drags a friend of his to Rikkaidai events around them and their fellow tennis players begin to unravel filled with mystery, wonder and danger. PoT x HP.





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor do I own Harry Potter. Both series belong to their respected owners and publishers please support the official releases.

Niou Masaharu had been called many things over the years.

From the imposter, the copier to the genius and schemer of the Rikkaidai Tennis Team; even some referred to him as a brother and as a close friend. All of them were true in some fashion or another, something that he had been relatively proud of. His skills in impersonation and pranking had been legendary ever since his childhood only gaining more notoriety once he had gotten older. Personally, everyone could use a laugh here and there to lighten up the mood and whatnot; especially old man Sanada and that cheeky little brat Akaya.

Then again no one had truly been same from his impersonations. Not even good boss, though, Masaharu preferred reserving that for freaking out Akaya whenever possible. Captain Yukimura knew that all of his mischiefs were all in good jest and never reprimanded.

"Oi!"

Speak of the devil. Literally, rushing in had been Kirihara Akaya who had been red in the face throwing up his tennis racket irritably.

Marui blew his bubble gum staring at the younger. "What is it?"

"You are causing quite a fuss." Yanagi pointed out glancing up from his laptop and glanced towards the second year's direction frowning.

Yangyuu paused within his serve curiosity piqued at the suddenness of Kirihara appearing with such an expression. Fiddling with his glasses slightly pushing them up with his finger as his eyes slide back to him, keeping stoic and in control as Masaharu shrugged his shoulders in response; who knew what was going through the brat's head. The bemused look sitting upon Captain Yukimura's face had said it all approaching the second year with the ever stoic Vice-Captain Sanada behind him. Whatever the reason had been it damn better had been a good one. The trickster snorted somewhat kicking his legs up a bit observing from the sidelines a bit unable to keep himself from watching.

Who knows maybe that cheeky little brat would be good for something!

"I-it's that Hyotei guy!" Akaya cried angrily. "He's here looking for Marui-senpai!"

At the sound of his name the redhead's bubble popped eyes lighting instantly. "Akutagawa?!" He sounded very hopeful.

"Is that so?" Yukimura replied, pleasantly enough.

Masaharu snorted audibly unmoved by the revelation. By now most of them were rather expecting the sleepy player from Hyotei to show up had been ever since facing off against Bunta. Just as he thought a waste of time!

Sanada grumbled. "We must not allow this to continue, Yukimura!"

"Now, now. I'm sure it isn't anything harmful," Their captain astonished calmly. "Akutagawa-Kun never interrupts our practices. In fact, he usually cheers on Bunta quite a bit," He turned smiling towards the redhead teen. "Isn't that right?" Marui's face flamed instantly wearing a slight grin on his face.

Before any more could come from Akaya's mouth a positive and happy sound erupted through the air as the trademark person in question suddenly appearing wearing his trademark Hyotei Tennis uniform brimming happily and eagerly. Frankly, Masaharu had been surprised to see the other being so energetic. Usually, Jirou had been too sleepy to do anything else other than sleeping around unless an interesting match had appeared, though with Bunta involved that might have been the main motivation for the Hyotei student.

"Marui-san!"

And there came Jirou speeding over like a whirlwind attaching himself to the redhead with a bright shining smile stretching across his face.

"Jirou!" Marui beamed pulling the other into a hug grinning ear to ear.

"Marui!"

"Jirou!"

"Marui!"

The sparkles that shined around them were enough to blind a man. Cringing away at the display of admiration of the two the tricksters sniffed slightly shielding his eyes from the glowing sensation that scattered around the courts; hearing the bemused hums of Yanagi and Yukimura alike and the irritating grunting from Akaya. Jackal merely blinked quietly at Marui's and Akutagawa's chants where Yagyuu merely pushed his glasses up making no noise standing beside him, and Sanada. Oh man, old man, Sanada bristled quietly with rage. The Vice-captain had been none too pleased with Jirou showing up and interrupting their practice nearly brimming with steam glaring at the two angrily, at least that had been one thing to entertain him. Seeing Sanada get all pissy certainly helped his mood quite a bit. In fact, Masaharu felt his lips twitch into a full-blown shit-eating grin.

Anything that ended up pissing off the vice-captain had been okay in his book. Snickering quietly at the distress turning away as a dark glare shot towards him whistling innocently away concealing the amusement from the very vigilant Sanada!

"Jirou!" An unfamiliar voice called, accented and almost near quiet filled with slight exasperation echoed. "You left me behind!"

It had been at that moment when Masaharu could have sworn he lost his breath staring at the teen standing before them. Tousled black hair that resembled a forest sitting upon his head matching his relatively smoothing skin that seemed to glow underneath the rays of the sun, the teen had been decked out in black jacket snuggled around his relatively thin body with a white beater with red stripes going across the sides with golden outlines. And his eyes. Never before had he ever seen eyes so green; glimmering brightly with intelligence and beauty. The trickster could barely register what had been going on unable to tear his gaze away from him.

"Oh!" The Hyotei player flushed apologetically. "Sorry, Hari-kun. It was so excited to see Marui-san again, didn't mean to leave you in the dust."

Hari shook his head eased. "It's fine," He said. "At least I know my way a little bit."

"Whose your friend, Jirou?" Marui piped up glancing between the two curiously.

Needlessly to say all of them were eyeing the obvious foreigner with mild curiosity and interest. The accent had given him away through the closeness between the Hyotei player and he managed to captured Marui's general interest.

"Yep!" Jirou seemed proud. "Hari-Kun is a friend of mine from overseas. Took me awhile to badger him over here to see me!"

"I was a bit busy back home," Hari explained truthfully, rubbing the back sheepishly. "But I finally managed to get some free time on my side to finally come for a visit."

Yukimura's eyes glinted brightly. "From England?"

"Yep." Hari nodded. "My Japanese still needs a bit of work so please be patient with me. Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself? Sorry," He gave a sheepish smile. "My name is Potter Harry. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Name's Marui Bunta. Any friend of Jirou is a friend of mine!" The resident redhead grinned waving happily. "Just call me Bunta!"

Jackal gave a quiet, but overall friendly smile. "Jackal Kuwahara."

"Sanada Genichirou, vice-captain of the Rikkaidai Tennis Club." Old man Sanada introduced with a booming voice, nodding sharply. "Welcome to Japan. I hope that your stay so far has been satisfactory."

Yagyuu pushed up his glasses bending a nod. "Yagyuu Hiroshi, third year. Have you been in Japan long?"

"Kirihara Akaya!" Their brat introduced with pride, grinning widely probably glad to have someone that appeared around his own age. "So you're from England huh? Are you any good at tennis? Can we have a match later?" The eagerness from Akaya had not been unfounded. Anticipation rippled through the air the need and desire to want to have a match against the foreigner; all of them wondering how much of a challenge that the other would provide.

Hari had a rather slim figure compared to the rest of them there had been muscles though thinly sculptured though his movement showed how obviously fast the raven truly could be. His body language that rolled off of revealed that he indeed had been athletic, if slightly on the scrawny side. The movement from him spoke of confident if slight shyness gave the adorable blush that flashed across his face. Masaharu could not suppress a grin watching how awkward the teen in front of him had been if only Akaya could be that cute. Judging by the way his captain had been eyeing him it seemed that Yukimura had similar thoughts watching as his captain approached him.

"I am the captain of Rikkaidai's tennis team." Yukimura introduced, smiling holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Harry grasped his hand shaking it politely and firmly.

"Over to the side is our data analyst, Yanagi Renji." The brunet rose his hand giving a short nod in greeting.

Masaharu chose that moment to stroll over smirking with a leer. "Niou Masaharu." He grinned further. "Puri~"

Hari did not blink at his statement merely casting a smile towards him. Another point in his favour the trickster decided, happy with the revelation. Cute and smart just the way he liked them!

"I'd like to request a match," Yukimura asked. "To test my skills against one from Europe."

Jirou's body began to shake stifling the laughter threatening to escape his lips before snickering loudly enough to gain attention from nearly everyone looked at him oddly. Hari, on the other hand, did not appear to be even relatively pensive instead looking rather a passive expression that rested upon his face. It piqued Masaharu's curiosity to why the younger did not seem moved or offended by the laughter. In fact almost seemed to expect it! In fact, he could have sworn there had been a slight smile briefly upon Hari's face.

"Jirou?" Marui seemed taken aback by the reaction.

"H-Hari can't play Tennis!" Jirou giggled between his laughter. "H-he is SO bad at it. It's pretty hilarious!"

His friend sent him a stare. "Do you have to put it that way?"

"It's funny!" He defended unable to fight off the smile. "We had the entire Hyotei Tennis Club try to teach him how to hit a tennis ball. Even Sakaki tried to help, we even got a bunch of high schooler's too!"

Hari did not even blink. "Must you keep reminding me of my utter humiliation?" He inquired, sarcastically.

"You have to admit." Jirou began, managing to get a hold of himself. "It's not something you see every day. Managing to knock out several players-"

"I didn't mean to do that!" Hari's face light up red. "It was an accident!"

Jirou's brow arched slightly amused. "Mhmmm. I'm sure, taking out all those poor seniors-"

Hari groaned covering his face with his hand embarrassed by the teasing from his friend.

"Seniors?" Sanada inquired, worriedly sweat slipping down from his forehead.

"Yep!" Jirou nodded mischievously. "He knocked them all out. Without even trying, you'd have to be there to witness it!"

"Can you please stop?" Hari commented, flatly. "I think they get it. I'm horrible at tennis and have no future in the sport can we move onto a different subject?"

"That bad, huh?" Masaharu mused, curling his lips into a grin. Many thoughts began to circulate in his mind playing out the scenario several times over. "Maybe ya just need a proper teacher~"

Yukimura appeared thoughtful. "I have time to spare." He smiled.

Strange. Very strange. Captain Yukimura never had a problem with aiding players that were having difficulty, desiring to learn the rules or needed some outside advice though in turn expected growth and strength as the outcome. Strength had become the Rikkaidai motto through and through, even if they had lost to Seigaku the next year would see a growth in improvement as the third years prepared to move on to the high school circuits. However, seeing their captain offered had struck a chord of curiosity within the trickster watching apprehensively from the sidelines.

Hari blinked, and then shifted awkwardly. "I don't want to disturb your practice, Yukimura-san. Especially with how busy you all seem to be." The sincerity and genuine in his tone sounded like gospel to Masaharu so innocent, so truthful too and yet a flicker of interest flared within the emerald eyes that burned brightly.

"I don't mind." Their captain's smile had been warm, pleasant too. "Ne, Sanada?"

The grumpy old man grunted. "Very well," He allowed curtly. "Yukimura and I will teach you properly."

In the end, the entire Rikkaidai team found themselves torn between befuddlement and absolute hilarity. Every single ball that Harry tried to hit ended up going off trail and barely getting to the other side all in all the teen suffered enough embarrassment for one day. They decided to spare him further humiliation by allowing him to watch the rest of them play their matches with one another.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Frankly, Harry had been relatively surprised by their generosity in the first place. Jirou brought up Rikkaidai as one of the top Tennis teams throughout the circuit not only due to their power but their skill and bonds having been at the top for the last three years in a row dominating the tournaments almost effortlessly. Watching the doubles match that went on between Niou-Yagyuu and Marui-Kirihara seeing their movements without sound communicating almost telepathically, connecting together almost seamlessly; meeting their respected opponent's reaction, though it had been obvious to him that one side had an advantage over the other.

"Ah!" Jirou's voice boomed excitedly, leaning forward. "Niou and Yagyuu are doing their copy thing!"

Yukimura nodded solemnly. "Seems that Niou is now Sanada and Yagyuu is Yanagi."

"Wait…." Sanada's brows creased. "Did Yagyuu not become me and Niou turn into Yanagi?"

"I thought so, myself," Yanagi prompted, frowning.

Jackal hesitated. "A… are you two sure? I could have sworn they both switched beforehand."

"Are you sure?" Jirou joined in on the conversation equally confused, and uncertain.

"Yes!" Jackal exclaimed before faltering. "A-at least I think so?"

That had been something Harry did not understand flickering back onto the match other than witnessing the utter crushing defeat that Marui and Kirihara had been suffering at the hand of the trickster-gentleman pair, the wizard found himself slightly confused by their comments. While their overall appearance had been altered, at a relatively quickened pace, it had been very obvious to him whom Niou and Yagyuu were current. Copying one's mannerisms and techniques had not been an easy feat; though merely learning and being were completely different. Niou had been Niou and Yagyuu had been Yagyuu; just like Sanada had been Sanada and Yanagi had been Yanagi; each of them felt differently to him, neither of them was the same.

His eyes focused on the four that were pinned against one another on the court battling to win despite the clear disadvantage that the other two had, bemused though overall.

Needless to say, Harry found himself thoroughly enjoying the match.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the match ended up being an utter slaughter with the resident Trickster and Gentleman overcoming the top. The match had already been decided before it had even begun. Renji had not been surprised by the turn of events, even with the amount of growth they had gone through over the year and Akaya's own development Niou and Yagyuu had the upper hand right from the start.

"Argh!" Akaya grunted. "Just wait! I'll beat the two of you soon enough!"

Sanada threw a stern glare. "Tarundo."

"I collected a great amount of data from the match," Renji informed. "I'll make a new training regime later on after I go over the data."

"Oh?" Yukimura's eyes flashed brightly. "I look forward to it, Renji." He smiled relatively brightly.

"It was great, Marui!"Akutagawa's eyes sparkled brightly beaming in front of the redhead. "Absolutely amazing!"

The redhead, despite the loss, seemed to grin at the positive reinforcement from the Hyotei player. "Just wait, I'll get strong enough beat those two jokers soon enough!" He informed, pounding the fist on his chest proudly.

"Do not get ahead of yourself!" Sanada boomed seriously. "It takes great dedication and training to get on Niou's and Yagyuu's level!"

Somehow Renji should have really expected such a turn of events. Not only had there been another Sanada standing within the group there had been three standing side by side with one another unrepentant and indistinguishable from one another. From top to bottom their aesthetics appeared to be similar straight down from the height and hair to the stoic expression. The air filled with budding annoyance sensing the upcoming eruption from one of the Sanadas, clearly offended by the childish antics of their doubles players. Not an uncommon occurrence. Niou had been quite the copier managing to copy a person right down to the very play style, and Yagyuu had a particular affinity due to the tutoring from his doubles partner.

It usually ended with giant headaches all around.

"Enough of this!" Sanada began, eyes twitching. "I am the real Sanada."

The second Sanada frowned thinly shooting a glare. "I am the real one. You are a fake."

"Both of you stop this at once." The third prompted, angrily. "This foolishness has gone on long enough. Remove those silly costumes that you have on immediately!"

The three glared at each other with vicious stepping past their respected bubble spaces with air building up between them as a fight threatening to break out of the three of them. Yukimura kept his face blank, there had been a slight tinge of amusement, yet kept quite watching the scenario playing out. The rest seemed unfazed merely watching in utter dismay.

That had been until Hari-kun step forward.

"The real Sanada is the one on the left." He gestured towards the left. "Yagyuu is on the right. Which leaves the centre to be Niou."

Silence at first.

"Doubtful!" The first boomed. "I am the real one!"

The third frowned. "You must be mistaken. I am clearly the real Sanada!"

"Thank you for at least believing in me," The second commented, sighing with some relive.

Hari stared at the last two. "I'm not wrong," He said confidently with a smile. "I might not have known all of you that long but I can tell an imposter when I see one."

That had been the end of it as the third and first Sanadas removed their masks and wigs staring at the smaller teen with looks of sober unable to continue their little prank further. Renji had been surprised at the turn of events blinking rapidly at how easily the foreigner managed to discover the two. Not even Yukimura had been able to do that.

"Oh!" Akutagawa beamed. "You are amazing Hari! I couldn't even tell them apart!"

Akaya slides up next to him. "How did you know? No one can usually tell them apart!"

"They feel differently." He explained, slowly with a slight 'what-can-you-do' wave of his hand. "That's how I was unable to tell them apart. They might have been able to look and have Sanada-san's mannerisms and all, but in the end, Niou and Yagyuu are themselves. It had been a good performance," The teen added pleasantly. "I almost believed it."

Silence enveloped them all staring at Hari with widened eyes. This had never been done before someone managing to see through the illusion almost instantly; Renji itched at the chance at being able to talk with him more on the subject. It would be an interesting amount of data to extract from him and put it into practice. Being the data analyst of the team demanded no less. He could feel his fingers beginning to twitch wanting to pull out his laptop and begin to prove the teen instantly.

However, he refrained. The brunet knew how in bad taste it might have gone, though Renji did plan on talking with Hari on a later date when able.

"Ah, Hari!" Akutagawa sounded distressed pointing to his watch. "We need to go! We promised to go and meet the others, C'mon!"

The teen nodded, flushing a bit. "Oh right. Um," His eyes flickered back bowing politely. "Thank you for everything today, I appreciate it. I hope we can do this again some time."

"You are welcome at Rikkaidai, Potter Hari," Yukimura commented sincerely. "Until we meet again."

As the rest of the team bid their farewells to Akutagawa and his companion watching them head off into the distance leaving them alone. They began to walk back to practice only for them to pause within their stride noticing Niou looking on in the distance, his hand gripping the handle of his racket tightly.

"Niou?"

Yagyuu appeared concerned with his partner as did the rest of them. The silent response began to stir ripples of worry for their trickster glancing between them uncertain wondering how to approach him.

"Niou?"

Yukimura and Sanada paused within their strides once noticing the quietness of their natural trickster, expressionless and controlled. Something akin to trepidation ran up Renji's spine wondering what exactly what his two friends were thinking. Not that he could largely blame them for concealing and masking their emotions. Currently had been doing so keeping a close eye on the silver-haired player. No words came from him casually building up the sense of worry that shared with them, even young Akaya seemed to be disturbed by the lack of reaction.

Marui's eyes narrowed. "Niou?"

Jackal stood quietly next to his doubles partner awaiting an answer subtly shifting his gaze from the trickster to Yagyuu and back again as the resident gentleman's normal cooled demeanour carried a sense of worry for Niou.

Niou's hands twirled with his racket staring forwards unrepentant eyes gleamed quietly within the rays of the sun.

"Things have gotten interesting, piyo~"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Needless to say, the trickster gained far more than just an interest in the resident foreigner tagging alongside Bunta whenever his friend decided to go and visit at Hyotei whenever possible. Getting through the security had not been an issue for him, slipping into of his many illusions evading students and teachers alike with ease. Hardly anyone managed to see past the costumes and tricks he came up with mastering them over the years.

Until Hari had come.

It had been a first for him. Never before had anyone seen past his illusions, his pranks and jokes not even his own family!

To find someone like that had been similar to discovering a black opal in the rough; near impossible. And yet, it finally happened. The desire to know more about Hari blossomed nigh immediately as his interest focused on the teen, though hoped not in a frivolously way. Masaharu liked to think he wasn't some creeper that stalked girls. Those types of people were disgusting. He had some self-respect for himself and others, despite his pranks. Only that Fuji guy fit into that category and those Higa guys, maybe that Mizuki freak from St. Rudolph too. Too damn controlling for his own liking having pity for whomever they set their sights upon.

Bunta blew his bubble gum making his way to the Hyotei courts whistling quietly to himself observing the largeness of the building.

"Damn," He murmured appreciatively. "I guess it's true what they say. Money is everything."

Masaharu wisely kept his comments to himself surveying the area. "Where's the Akutagawa?"

"Over there," Bunta answered, lazily nodded towards the belchers were their sleepy friend had been laying quietly undisturbed by the noises that erupted from the rest of the Hyotei team. Shaking his head concealing a smothering smile fading narrowing his eyes. "Looks like old Sakaki is here too."

"Who cares about that hard ass?" He asked, sarcastically.

"I just don't wanna get my ass thrown out." Bunta retorted flatly. "Or worse getting my ass kicked by Atobe."

The trickster rolled his eyes unimpressed by the excuse. "Whatever," He drawled out. "Anything else you can see?"

"Nope."

Masaharu concealed the disappoint he felt choosing instead to switch into another costume ignoring the incredulous noises from his friend. One would have that he'd be used to him changing given how often he did so.

"O-oi!" Bunta spluttered out. "Where do you think yer going?!"

"Gonna look around." He answered, dawning his Atobe appearance and drawled out with the trademark 'ahhh~' sound, smirking arrogantly proceeded around the place.

No surprise that Hyotei apparently had been a much larger compared to Rikkaidai given the status and nature of the school. Impressive with all the fountains and building that took up the vicinity with the lush of green accompanying the area, glowing brightly underneath the rays of the sun shining down upon the grass; trimming the bushes concealing the garden filled with beautiful flowers accenting the building's decor.

The trickster wondered just who the hell actually looked after the place and how much they were being paid.

He had to give the school at least some credit. The place looked top notch compared to the far more public schools like Rikkaidai, nearly smelling the rich upper-class like aroma that the place gave off. Almost made him puke, really. Not having anything really against the rich and fabulous, but there had been only so much which Masaharu could take before losing his lunch. Coming from a relatively normal working class family seeing establishment being practically shoved into his face openly turned him right off, but he stopped and remembered the fact Bunta and himself came to Hyotei willingly. Nonetheless, the trickster hoped that they could finish up and go already.

The entire place made his nerves get all irritated. Maybe sometime after they sampled some of the food. Even he could not deny the delicious dishes that they made deciding to take the opportunity since they came all this way.

"You know." A voice drawled pausing Masaharu in his steps. "I didn't think that Hyotei had visitors."

Masaharu-as-Atobe arched a brow. "Haa~? Ore-sama doesn't remember anything about visitors," He stated dramatically running his hands through the locks with a smirk, eye's scanning around before landing upon the person he had been looking for. Laying on the grass with a rather old, and a torn book had been Hari focused completely on whatever he had been reading.

The emerald pools sliding over towards him bemused. "Mhmm," Hari hummed blandly. "I'm sure Keigo will be happy to learn that you're impersonating him."

"…" Masaharu pouted removing the wig and the jacket. "How did you know it's me?"

Hari gave a quiet laugh. "I told you before didn't I?"

"Call me curious." The trickster responded.

"You feel differently," Hari answered vaguely as before.

That statement confused the hell out of him. No one seemed to understand what he had meant even talking with Bunta about it on the way over it appeared to have some hyper-feeling thing that went over his head. Somehow Masaharu wanted to know more.

He slides beside him.

"Wanna tell me more?"

Hari closed his book giving him his fullest attention. "That interested?"

"I'm interested in you," Masaharu confessed.

"It might take awhile," He pointed out.

The trickster grinned. "I have all day."

And the look that appeared on Hari's face had been enough to ensnare his attention. Ignoring the sound of his heart beating against his chest far too busy listening and staring at the boy next to him. Perhaps, this is what they called love at the second meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up getting back into Tenpuri by pure accident but it had been well worth it since this little nugget came to fruition. So please leave constructive criticism and thoughts about this piece!


End file.
